


勇士结缘龙 08

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [8]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 08

进入巨型气泡舱，顺着贝壳白色的旋转楼梯走到客楼顶层，敲了敲那扇爬满鹦鹉螺的门后，Mera总算听到了回应。

“嘿...... Arthur，终于见到你了。”她局促地捋了把头发，走到颓然坐在床边的男人面前。

“殿下。”Arthur仍保持双肘撑在膝头的坐姿，随意地抬头看了Mera一眼，疲惫地笑了笑，显然没兴趣进行那些面对公主的周到礼仪。“很抱歉，从疗养宫回来这一周，都没去跟你打招呼。”

“哦，别在意。”Mera莫名感到自己的心被刺痛了，不是因为Arthur冷淡的态度，而是他周那层迷雾般的，散不去的忧伤，让Mera的情感也跟着震颤起来变得哀愁。她拉过椅子坐下，握住Arthur僵硬的手。“我知道你被救出来后，恢复日常的生活一定很艰难。”

Arthur像是笑了一下，耸耸肩。“你说的太他妈对了。”

他起身给两人各倒了一杯酒，扯开嘴角用力微笑，一瞬间仿佛又变回曾经的战士了。

“回到亚特兰蒂斯后，他们以帮助我恢复正常为理由，将我软禁在这座楼中。我想无论换成谁，也没办法一笑而过吧？”

公主接过酒杯，谨慎地打量Arthur。“我听说你好几次试图离开，回到落难的地方？他们告诉我，Arthur Curry在黑暗恐怖的海沟国底部躲躲藏藏独自生活了将近一个月，没人知道你是怎么撑下来的。孤独、饥饿、被追杀捕猎的恐惧，让你逐渐发疯了，你幻想出一个共同生活的朋友，并且一直吵嚷着要回去见他。”

“你...认为我是发疯了吗？”

“呃——我不知道。我只是觉得，你的版本比他们所说的真相听起来美好很多。”

“是啊......”Arthur的眸子半垂，陷入了某种回忆，柔和的笑意浮上他的脸颊。“是很美好。”

Mera挨着Arthur坐了下来，学他的样子呆呆望出圆形窗外，盯着外面蓝色无边的海水。她若有所思，眼球偶尔快速转动瞥一眼旁边的人，目光中带着狡黠。“父亲邀请你回到王宫居住，毕竟三天后就是婚礼了。”

“呃......”Arthur发出一声听上去相当痛苦的长叹，但他埋在毛茸茸胡子里的嘴扯开柔软的笑。“我明白了。”

年轻的勇士回到了城堡，他脸上仍旧挂着自信潇洒的笑容，仿佛被巨龙掳走的一个月未曾存在。人们都说失心疯的男人终于回家找回了平静，但只有熟悉的朋友才能看出，那双金色的眸子里融入了多少苦涩和思念。

婚礼前日，王宫中举办了一场宴会。庆祝英勇从沧龙口中逃生的Arthur Curry回乡，同时为第二日的典礼道贺。

水中飘着一个个盛有紫色酒液的水泡，有些被喝醉的贵族无意戳破扩散入海，厅中所有人都有些微醺。高大魁梧的战士身穿经历战场的破碎铠甲，大半胸膛和腹部都坦然露着，分明虬结的肌肉和黑色密布的纹身都彰示一种雄性的张扬性感。他的身上还有未完全消失的伤疤，那是沧龙留下的齿痕，也是Orm留给Arthur仅剩的礼物。作为凯旋归来的勇士，这是他的义务，将伤疤展示给好奇的民众，仿佛他的身体属于他们，属于亚特兰蒂斯。

坦胸露体的状态下，让诸位从未见识过战场，也未曾目睹沧龙的王官贵族，上下其手羞红了脸看遍之后，Arthur总算能披上白袍自己静一静。

“嘿~”

瞧，他又忘了，这是婚礼前夜的宴会，怎么能躲过未婚妻的眼睛呢？Arthur得承认，他有点怕Mera，那双猫一样的绿眼睛，像是能洞悉他脑子里的肮脏小秘密。

没错，他是告诉别人沧龙其实是个人，一个叫Orm的朋友，还说自己将会有个孩子。但他隐去了太多细节，其中有过多无法言说的东西。比如他是怎么跟绑架自己的怪兽搞到一起的，比如他是“怎么”跟Orm搞到一起的。想到自己曾经对Orm的一系列坑蒙拐骗，Arthur就完全无法开口道出真相，当然也没人会相信。可身后这位红发公主，她好像能看破Arthur藏在勇士外表下那颗诡计多端的小心思。

现在他面对Orm和Mera两个人，都有种背着原配偷偷出轨的罪恶感。

“我就猜到会在这里找到你。”Mera优雅地用三指托着一只酒泡，走到旁边斜眼打量Arthur。她今天穿了粉色的水母礼服，红色的秀发盘在头顶，珍珠发梳点缀其上，华贵美丽到几乎所有勇士都会拜倒在她裙下，除了Arthur。

Arthur微微欠身行礼，转头继续注视深海。

“跟我讲讲他吧。”

“嗯？”男人一时摸不着头脑。

“地心藏海的精灵，攫取你的倾心的那个男孩，亲爱的Or~~~mi。”她灵动地挑眉，嘴唇印上酒泡，用亲吻的动作吸出一口佳酿。

Arthur像只机警的鸽子一样扭过头去，疑惑地挖掘女人话语中的意思。他第一反应想问对方怎么看出他和Orm的关系，问题在嘴里如同腐败的蚌肉滚了三圈，又硬生生咽下去。“你是......所以你相信我说的话，而不是荒野求生中为自我保护产生的幻觉？”

“哦，不，我可不相信以你的脑子能想出那么复杂的剧情。再说了，我更喜欢你的版本。”

Arthur深深吸了口海水，喉咙发动机似的嗡嗡作响，迫不及待地讲出他无处诉说的故事。

略过了一些不可描述的情节，Arthur尽可能还原地把他和Orm在地心藏海发生的种种一吐为快。讲完自己与战友重逢，回去想找到Orm却已不见人影时，他的嗓子像被谁掐住一样变成一声尖锐的呻吟，接着长长吐息，肩膀颓败地垂下来。

令人窒息的沉默在两人间游走。

“啪！”猛拍上后脑勺的一巴掌险些把Arthur的头打掉。他捂着脑袋震惊地看过去，作恶者正昂着脑袋鼻孔看人。

“认真的吗，Arthur Curry？”公主双手掐腰，咄咄逼人地质问。“一个初次怀孕，无依无靠的...男性，就这么独自在地心藏海面对，而你不打算回去找他？！”

“我当然尝试过，可是我不知道该怎样找，去哪儿找，有时我甚至不能确定他是不是真实的。而且......”Arthur痛苦地拍了下脑门。“我不认为他希望我回去。沧龙族有自己的规则，没有外来人类曾在那定居。”

“去他妈的规则。那只是一小撮人几百年前定下的愚蠢律规，但他现在怀着孕，一个人在那里，别告诉我你真的放心让他独自面对？我不管什么规则，他是种族最后的沧龙，又没有什么万能的神或者远古巨兽监督他们不能出现上门女婿，打破规定就要接受惩罚这种中二故事。你们可以随意改写任何法律，在那里你们就是国王。”

Arthur一瞬间被说动了，他的眸子亮了起来，像是孩子听到父母承诺的奖励。但没过多久又黯淡如初。

“或许他已经得到了自己想要的，一个孩子，种族的延续，所以不再需要我了......”

“哦，波塞冬啊！你们还真是对傻瓜恋人，但愿那可怜的孩子没有遗传双亲的情商。”Mera没好气地在Arthur鼻梁前拍手。“听着，如果你们继续自作多情自以为是地把这种所谓的，为对方好，摆在行事目的首位的话，那这辈子就别想再见了。你还想再见到Orm吗？”

“......当...当然。”

“那就去找他。”男人的不开窍让Mera头疼。“在犹豫什么？难道是这场愚蠢的婚礼？”

“呃，我很抱歉，明明有了你这样美丽聪慧的未婚妻，却还是......”

“得了吧，别给我戴高帽。我从来没想要跟你结婚，只是父亲固执的决定。但我并没有拒绝这场婚事，是因为，Arthur Curry，我不讨厌你。虽然你又鲁莽又蠢，像条浑身臭气的鲨鱼，但比你更糟糕的结婚对象大有人在。所以——没必要对我感到愧疚，并且悔婚的罪过就会落在你身上，我也可以暂时逃离目前的催婚现状。”Mera笑着拆下发饰，波浪长发漂浮在水中。

“帮个忙，Arthur，成全你们自己，也成全我吧。”

Arthur开着借来的小破船悄悄翻过装备了大门时，Mera正酝酿出两个红眼圈走向Nereus的座位，准备上演一出被无情未婚夫始乱终弃的戏码。

深海总带着令人战栗的静谧，周遭只围有海底岩浆冒泡的诡异咕噜声和不明鱼类蹭着船体游走的刮擦声，随着下潜深度增加，不够坚实的船身受到压力咔咔作响。

Arthur目光无神地扳动操纵杆，感受水温从适宜变得滚烫再变得刺骨冰冷。

“人类想找到地心藏海的唯一方法是，借助爱。你爱着她，她也爱着你，你们之间的联结能帮助彼此找到对方。”

那个清凉温柔的声音还在他脑内盘旋，想到这儿，Arthur的眼眸逐渐变得清澈，拇指果断按下加速键。“我爱着他，他也爱着我......”

海水的气味开始变得熟悉，冷酷如刀割。阴暗贫瘠的海底，裂开的海沟如一只只怪物的眼睛，谨慎恶意地盯着他，两边的石壁漆黑扭曲，一道道细小的黑影从上脱离，快速蹿向Arthur的方向。他该睁大眼睛躲避逃离，可恰恰相反，男人放松身体，缓缓闭上了双眼。

黑暗中，四面八方的野兽吼叫渐渐远离，他的精神踩在一片黑色的浅水中，远处一个熟悉的背影散发出淡淡的白光。

“Orm......”Arthur低喃，两手果断地向右一歪，控制船体转了向。

在一种超脱的意识状态下，Arthur跟随心中Orm的方向，拐过数不清的海沟，甩开无数只海沟族怪兽，残破不堪的船艇驶入一片开阔的海域。

刺目的光照透眼皮，引得Arthur睁开眼。

蓝色的闪电漩涡就在眼前。

像面对海神般敬畏地注视那条上下均无边际的蓝色霹雳，Arthur松开操纵杆，眯着眼睛出了船舱。他慢慢接近漩涡，闪电旋即在他手臂甩出一条鞭状灼伤。不管是他，还是船，都无法撑过这道巨门，和闪电同质相容的只有一个人。

Arthur弯起嘴角，温柔地对着那片震耳欲聋撕天裂地的闪电笑了，他张开双臂做出迎接的姿态，像是要将自己献祭。

“时间如同湍急的海流  
谁也无法从中脱身  
归乡的战士期待着妻子  
如同期待死神的到来

他通身漆黑  
如同身着黑色的殓衣  
他注定死亡  
婚礼的钟声回响

带他去  
带他去  
游来吧  
降临吧

永远为你献上  
强壮的战士”

一曲完毕，他双目通红发热，嘴唇不住地颤抖，海水依旧那样静谧死寂。

突然，所有竖直飘摇的海草换了个方向，银色的贝壳碎片被水流中看不见的漩涡卷了上来。Arthur转身看向闪电，只见目眩的蓝光被巨大的黑影遮盖。

布满利牙的骇人巨口冲到Arthur身前，旋风般猛地咬合。

TBC


End file.
